The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2019
00:11-10 Seems that Chase decided to remove his avatar, after Korra did. 00:11-27 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 00:11-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:12-03 o/ 00:12-06 I actually did first 00:12-11 ^ 00:12-18 He did, then I did it, then TG, CMF, and Sarca. 00:14-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-01 Main reason I did that was I didn't have time to search for another one 00:14-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-03 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:14-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:14-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-16 JFL at Fandom being barely usable 00:14-21 It is. 00:14-27 Crashes weekly at this point. 00:14-56 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:14-59 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:15-46 Hmph. 00:16-22 Ah, right. 00:16-29 Back to this old audio 00:16-30 *avatar 00:16-37 Well it looks like the old Q is back. Oh, spoke too soo. 00:16-39 audio yeh little girl YEH BRUH 00:16-40 *soon 00:18-45 Let's give TKF a round of applause. 00:19-00 yeh 00:19-05 And VSTF too. 00:21-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:21-53 Welcome, TG. 00:21-57 hi 00:21-59 hi 00:22-16 hi 00:22-24 tg u sexey thing 00:30-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-35 Anyone gonna talk? 00:37-28 Hi 00:37-56 Hi. 00:38-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:38-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:42-53 wb Bobby and Akumi! o/ 00:43-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:43-06 this song is to support our freaind c.syde65 also know as syde the science kid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI8Xv7y35Yw 00:43-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:43-43 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:43-43 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:43-52 omg 00:44-10 Annabeth noped out at that shit. 00:44-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:44-42 Yeah, I would. 00:44-50 That shit was so shitty. 00:45-00 Yes, it was. 00:45-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:45-06 Koa said it on another chat and it was needed to be said here. 00:46-56 \o 00:47-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-11 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1630849#6 Swears on C.C.C. as expected 00:54-19 Wtf. 00:54-28 This doesn't even sound like you: http://prntscr.com/mx2rhm 00:55-13 Huh....?! 00:55-31 All of SF's constructive forum posts never sound like him 00:55-36 Ikr. 00:55-41 It's like a SF we don't even know. 00:56-08 ^ 00:56-27 "how active you are" is subjective. 00:56-39 Huh....?! 00:56-42 It aint subj 00:56-58 or rather, optional. 00:57-01 Not a requirement. 01:00-57 (hi) 01:03-30 Seems the TDl SF is merely a disguise smh 01:03-46 Or the forums SF is a disguise. 01:04-05 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:04-06 17, SF. 01:04-09 Perhaps so! 01:04-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:04-52 Welcome, Mr. Sir Doctor Professor Robert William New Hartington. 01:05-01 Best quote of the day: 01:05-05 "wonder were the staff that lost there job at fandom r now prob working at mcdonalds" 01:05-10 ^ 01:05-14 Korra didn't welcome me annoyingly 01:05-25 Welcome, SouthsideDarling. 01:05-55 Welcome, SouthsideDarling. 01:06-20 I'm SonicDeathMonkey 01:06-27 I already went over this in RPC 01:06-45 Welcome, SonicDeathFish. 01:07-00 They have come here too. 01:07-07 South, can't we call you what we want? 01:07-14 Oml 01:07-33 I am talking to South Ferry! 01:07-49 I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Akumi 01:07-56 Whatever. 01:07-59 Whatever. 01:08-01 You are SsD here. 01:08-04 Fine 01:08-34 What do YOU want, CMF? 01:08-38 Ferry, 01:08-41 Cuz all I want is f___ pix 01:09-20 I want to call you W*** Cabin Boat, SF. 01:09-26 I am retiring from fortnite wiki 01:09-33 Welp. 01:09-46 WCB eh? Abhorrent 01:10-55 Sad, East Motorboat. 01:11-08 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:11-31 User:South Ferry/chat.js 01:11-49 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 01:11-55 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 01:15-38 I rememba 2017 01:17-13 /me shudders 01:17-27 Let's get some screenshots of 2017. 01:17-38 Yes, let's do it. 01:17-55 ^ 01:18-20 Seems DM was in Discussions. 01:18-50 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/351527401051783188/381651681697464330/image.png 01:18-53 kk 01:18-56 I have logs of the cringey version of TDL chat from then 01:19-10 Wow, we were weird as fudge. 01:19-27 Even then, my "wtf" was the voice of reason. 01:19-38 As it remaisn to this day. 01:20-12 I must've barked at Mess because she identifies as a cat. 01:20-56 I rememba Halloween 2017 on tdl 01:21-39 I wanted to go as Fegelein fo Halloween..... 01:22-17 I rememba my 2018 Halloween icon. 01:22-44 I remember the Crying Anime Boy. 01:22-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-19 Show more, SF> 01:23-20 *. 01:23-33 Yes 01:23-42 I wanna see how much of a weirdo I was. 01:23-45 I have a screenshot. 01:23-49 Tkf had a weeb icon 01:23-49 How do I find the former TDL fanon wiki again? 01:23-57 Obv, c.s 01:23-58 Ain't it dead? 01:24-06 Type in the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com 01:24-09 Ah. 01:24-18 ^@mcfly 01:24-18 Will one day make it a random wiki... 01:24-19 I forgot the wiki's current name. 01:24-19 Lmfao 01:24-21 One day... 01:24-24 Ah, yes. 01:24-30 The wiki CMF stole after a vote said to close it. :) 01:24-40 I am the oen who founded it however. 01:24-48 Wikis are community-run, however. 01:24-54 Founder is a meaningless title. 01:24-56 And now I must head out. 01:25-01 PewDiePie is needed 01:25-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:25-24 Best thing I ever did was usurp this shit from the founder. 01:26-08 Call me the Usurper King. 01:26-35 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/351527401051783188/461946610927140864/unknown.png 01:26-56 2018, obv. 01:27-05 As that was the beginning of the Kpop icons. 01:27-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:27-31 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/351527401051783188/375421936748068877/image.png Last one ya hear me 01:27-37 Aw cmon, delete previewz 01:28-19 @Korra am i your senpai 01:28-33 THAT chick was the original CandyCanMissy. 01:28-33 Used to obsess over me. 01:28-35 No, TG. 01:28-39 /me sad 01:28-39 Imma be my senpai 01:29-10 Me and Max champ are obv tkf's senpais, tg 01:29-14 Mfw CCM came online. 01:29-19 True 01:29-53 Shouldn't have said shit. 01:29-57 Say her name and she shall come. 01:30-14 \o 01:30-28 Leave, btich. 01:30-29 *bitch 01:30-41 Bte, btich. 01:30-49 .n. 01:30-52 .n. 01:31-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:31-09 .n. 01:31-55 .n. 01:34-19 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:34-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:34-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:42-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-36 My name is Syde and i hope you're enjoying my narration 01:43-55 /me doesn't buy it. 01:43-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-47 When you hungry, and you need food, you go to subway. 01:45-56 They said "Ain't you that empire Hitta?" 01:48-34 lol. 01:49-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:49-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:49-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:50-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:55-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-19 Hmph 02:13-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:15-00 Hmph 02:15-09 Hmph 02:15-18 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:17-23 Hmph 02:17-35 Hmph 02:18-45 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:30-49 Look in staff chat bnow. 02:30-53 Looking. 02:31-35 It's time we do the right thing. 02:32-00 ? 02:34-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-46 ? 02:43-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:52-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:56-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:57-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:57-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:58-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:58-48 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:58-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:07-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:08-00 T Series aint nothing but a bitch lasagna